Cisco voit de toutes les couleurs
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Une nuit banale qui se transforme en quelque choses de... Slash. Rated:M. Genre dit à l'intérieur. Lisez l'en tête avant de lire. Et Tout le monde/Cisco.


Titre : Cisco voit de toute les couleurs

Pairing : Everyone masculin/Cisco (désolée Caitlin je t'emprunte Ronnie pour cette fic, je fais mais mea-culpa, laisse-moi tranquille).

Rated : M

Disclaimer : La série Flash ne m'appartient pas ni les personnages. L'histoire est à moi ( la flemme d'écrire).

Genre : Romance (pas vraiment enfin un peu)/ Aventure/ Hurt-confort/Friendships

Sous-genre : Obsession/ Indignation/ Ils ont raison et pas moi.

NB : Une fic qui m'est venue comme ça. Sérieux avec Cisco, je le vois avec tout le monde.

Scénario : Le laboratoire...une expérience...six personnes...ça jette.

NB1 : Bon bonne lecture. Ah oui, je cherches toujours une âme charitable...^^. Voir mon profile. Ah oui aussi. Je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un est dispos pour faire une traduction avec moi. Contacter-moi par MP. C'est plus simple. C'est un projet que j'ai en tête sur Supernatural:Dean/Sam et Death Note: L/Light. Et d'autre...^^

NB2 : Il y a une mini intrigue puisque m'a tête ne fait que ça...

NB3: Mon dieu j'ai honte d'avoir écrit ça (enfin presque^^).

–-

* * *

La dernière chose que je me rappelais, c'était de voir mon meilleur ami dans ma chambre. Il m'avait réveillé et il m'avait souri. En regardant son visage, il était très excité par quelque chose, ce que j'ai compris trop tard. Et je me trouvais maintenant dans mon lieu de travail. J'avais comme vêtement un tee-shirt qui m'arrivait jusqu'au genou, c'était mon pyjama préféré. J'étais encore un peu groggy pour scanner mon environnement. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi Barry m'avait ramené ici en utilisant sa super vitesse. Le lit où j'étais, c'était celui où on soignait Barry. Je ne l'avais jamais essayé faute d'être blessé, mais c'était douillé. J'étais allongé, mes yeux avaient dû mal à rester ouverts, la lumière était trop forte. Mais avec ma main droite, j'ai appuyé sur le lit pour me relever. Ce que j'ai vu me laissa sans voix. Il y avait quatre chaises et sur elles étaient assis Barry, Ronnie ce qui me choqua le plus c'était de voir docteur Wells alias Eobard et Léonard alias Captain cold. Docteur Wells n'était pas sensé être enfermer et Captain cold en cavale. C'était quoi se délire, non mais je rêvais non. Ils me regardaient en souriant. J'avais une mauvaise impression, mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici bordel. Pourquoi Barry et Ronnie ne paniquent pas avec ses deux-là, je crois que je venais d'entrer dans la quatrième dimension.

\- Bien dormit, dit Barry en me regardant, il n'avait pas bougé, - on a besoin de parler

Je le regardais sans dire un mot, ce n'était même pas cette situation qui me faisait peur, mais surtout cette cohabitation entre eux, ils étaient quasi tous d'accord. C'était dû délire.

\- Désolé, mais on n'avait pas le choix, dit Ronnie un peu coupable, mais pas plus.

Le silence, je ne savais pas quoi dire...

\- Tu as du remords, laisse-moi rire, tu sais ce qu'on va lui faire qu'au même, dit Léonard en me regardant avec un sourire charmeur. Il avait dit ça comme s'il annonçait le beau temps.

\- Bah..., Ronnie n'a pas pu parler que Eobard avait répliqué.

\- ça suffit, je crois que Cisco veut des réponses, dit-il en me souriant, sans le vouloir mon cœur battait plus vite. J'ai baissé la tête avec lui, c'était toujours comme ça. Depuis que je le connaissais, j'avais eu un coup de foudre pour lui, mais avec le temps, j'avais réussi à travailler sur ça, mais là, ce sourire était différent des autres.

\- Je, (je commençais timidement, sérieux dans quel pétrin j'étais), - Barry mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?. Je t'ai vu chez moi...

Barry se leva de sa chaise et était venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Il me faisait des légères caresses, c'était agréable, mais qu'est-ce que je racontais.

\- J'étais allé te chercher...

\- Mais pourquoi et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?, j'ai demandé en regardant vers les autres.

\- Le pourquoi tu le sauras à la fin et pour eux, c'est très difficile à expliquer. Dit-il un peu gêner, il regardait les autres, c'était lui qui reprit la discussion.

\- ça fait depuis des mois qu'on planifiait ça, dit Docteur Wells,- on va dire qu'on a enterré l'âge de guerre juste pour cette nuit. On avait envie de tenter une expérience et on avait besoin d'une personne qu'importe qu'il soit du sexe féminin ou masculin, mais, il s'est avéré qu'on t'aimait beaucoup trop alors le choix, c'était porté sur toi.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- On va dire, reprit Ronnie, - qu'on était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Oui et cette chose qui nous est tombée dessous, dit Léonard, - a éveillé notre plus grand fantasme. Va savoir pourquoi c'était toi pour moi puisque je t'ai rencontré que deux fois dans ma vie. Mais, je crois avoir ma petite idée la dessous.

\- Et moi, c'était juste que je voulais le faire avec toi avant de me marier, dit Ronnie

\- Pour ma part, je te trouve intelligent et j'avais compris il y a longtemps que tu avais le béguin pour moi.

En disant ça, je me sentais gêner tout d'un coup, mes joues prirent un joli teint rosé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de me raconter.

\- Pour moi, dit Barry en me souriant, - tu es mon meilleur ami et sans le cacher, j'avais envie de le faire avec toi.

J'avais envie de m'évanouir, ils avaient perdu la tête quoi, mais, il est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte de leur parole. J'ai fait un geste pour retirer mes mains emprisonner dans les siens.

\- Oh, je crois que ça ne lui plaît pas du tout, dit Léonard en s'approchant. Je commençais à paniquer, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Docteur Wells l'arrêta, j'étais devenu plus calme trop gens me rendait dingue. J'ai regardé Barry, mes larmes étaient au bord de sortir.

\- Cisco, on ne veut pas te blesser ou te faire quelque chose que tu ne voudras pas, dit Barry en caressant ma joue droite.

\- Barry, je veux retourner chez moi, je ne veux pas être ici, s'il te plaît.

Je l'implorais, mes yeux fixaient que lui, j'ai oublié les autres pour me concentrer sur lui.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, on ne peut pas...

Sa phrase resta en suspense, ma main vint agripper sa chemise.

\- ça, on ne peut pas et puis il faut qu'on t'explique maintenant, coupa Léonard.

J'ai regardé mes partenaires puisque c'était ça, je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure doucement, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu.

\- Donc, tu vas nous servir de cobaye pour cette nuit et ce n'est pas de notre faute. Dit Ronnie.

\- On va t'injecter un liquide dans ton organisme, dit docteur Wells.

Je commençais à trembler, c'était quoi se délire, ils disaient tout ça dans une telle faciliter. Barry me prit dans ses bras, je crois que j'avais besoin de ce câlin parce que je n'allais plus tenir.

\- Barry..., j'ai dit en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Il caressait mes cheveux. Les autres nous regardaient avec envie. J'ai fermé les yeux, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire ici, mais, je n'avais pas le choix. Avec deux méchants et deux gentils, je crois que je suis servi. J'ai senti quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière moi et m'arracha à Barry. C'était tellement rapide que j'ai poussé un gémissement, il me serrait forts mes poignées.

\- Ai euh..

\- Sois moins brusque tu veux Léonard, dit Barry, mais pas du inquiet.

\- Désolé, mon mignon, je ne voulais pas te faire dû mal, mais tu me connais, je suis impulsive, il me murmura ses mots dans mon oreille gauche. Je n'avais pas toujours ouvert mes yeux peur de découvrir la suite. Mon dos était collé à son torse, mes mains posées sur mes cuisses lui qui les tenait par ses mains. J'entendais son cœur battre à chaque respiration qu'il faisait

Mes yeux étaient maintenant ouverts, je voyais Ronnie préparer quelque chose avec Eobard. Barry m'avait laissé pour aller les rejoindre en me laissant seul avec se psychopathe.

\- On est, tous les deux seuls, il mordillait mes oreilles, j'essayais de ne pas laisser un son sortir de mes lèvres, mais c'était impossible parce que mine de rien, il était très doué pour faire gémir les gens même si c'était souvent des cris de douleur. Il lâcha ma main droite pour parcourir mon torse jusqu'à mon cou.

\- Je voudrais tellement te laisser une marque sur ton joli petit cou, mais ordre du patron, il me fit regarder, c'était qui. Barry.

\- Même si ça m'énerve de lui obéir une nuit, mais juste pour toi pourquoi pas... Ah Cisco.

Il bascula mon corps sur ses genoux, ma tête était posée sur son bras droit et mes jambes sur sa cuisse gauche. De ce fait, il me voyait en entier, j'étais un peu surpris. Ce salaud, il rigolait, mais silencieusement.

\- Tu as envie de savoir ce qui se passe ici, je lui ai regardé, mais il ne me dit rien.

\- En quoi je suis important pour toi, enfin, j'ai osé demander.

\- Tout simplement que tu construis des jolies armes qui sont fantastiques, tu vois...et ça me donne de ses idées.

\- Pervers, c'était sorti comme ça dans cette situation.

\- hahahaha...tu me tues Cisco, à ton avis, on va te faire quoi.

C'est vrai, ils allaient me faire quoi, mes neurones ont touché se fil qui me donna la réponse. J'étais rouge, la tomate pouvait aller se rhabiller.

\- Quoi, tu n'avais pas deviné depuis que tu es ici... tu es vraiment nul dans les relations humaines.

\- Et toi, on peut en parler si tu veux...oh pourquoi je discute avec toi.

\- C'est pour passer le temps

De là, il m'embrassa mes lèvres, je ne l'attendais pas du tout. Sa langue cherchée la mienne qu'il trouva vite fait par surprise. Il ne me laissa pas le temps qu'il continua après le baiser, à lécher ma joue jusqu'à mon oreille gauche. Ça main descendait vers mon pantalon, mais je l'ai arrêté juste pour la forme, c'était trop pour moi, mais, il s'en fichait, il parvenait encore vers mes lèvres et mordilla doucement ma lèvre inférieure en laissant des traces de ses dents. Il continua encore et encore sans jamais dépasser les limites sa main était rester sur mon ventre. J'étais essoufflé, j'avais besoin de reprendre le souffle, mais ce con ne me laissait pas. Un bruit interrompu, notre baiser. On s'était retourné ensemble pour voir les trois autres qui nous regardaient. Nos respirations avaient dû mal à se calmer et je les regardais incrédule, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire. Le seul mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit, c'était :

\- Je te déteste

\- Moi aussi, mon mignon... Dit-il en me posant sur le lit.

\- Eh bah... C'était tout un spectacle, dit Barry en souriant, les autres étaient d'accord, - mais on va passer à autre chose.

\- Quoi ! J'ai demandé comme ça, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre ma première fois comme ça qu'au même. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, je devais subir aujourd'hui enfin cette nuit.

\- Tu vois ça, dit-il, Barry avait une seringue avec lui, - c'est un produit qu'on va t'injecter dans ton organisme. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est inoffensif juste pour l'expérience qu'on mène. - ça ne me rassure pas du tout, Barry.

\- Mais tu n'as pas le choix non plus, dit docteur Wells

\- Je vois ça, dis-je en les regardant. Bien sûr depuis que j'étais dans ce lit, j'étais à eux ni plus ni moins. De toute façon même si j'essayais de fuir, c'était peine perdu. En un millime de second Barry ou Eobard m'auraient attrapés alors, ça ne servait à rien.

\- Bon...si tout le monde est d'accord, je vais pouvoir te l'injecter.

Je l'ai regardé s'approcher de moi, j'ai reculé un peu jusqu'au oreiller, mais c'était peine perdu. C'était son sourire qui me dérangeait le plus sérieux, on aurait dit un fou un instant.

\- Cisco laisse-toi faire, dit Ronnie en grognant ses mots, - on ne veut plus perdre du temps.

Je les maudisse tous, Barry s'assit à côté de moi et prit mon bras gauche, il chercha quelques instants la veine.

\- Enfin, les choses vont s'accélérer, dit Léonard en me regardant

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore.

\- Ai euh... Barry

\- Désolé

Il enleva la seringue et embrassa où il m'avait fait mal.

\- Voilà, un bisou magique pour faire disparaître ta douleur.

\- Tu me prends pour un enfant ou quoi...

\- Comment tu réagis, je dirais oui dit Barry suivi des autres.

\- Bande...de...de bâtard.

\- Quel joli mot Cisco, dit docteur Wells en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

\- Tss, dis-je en boudant, - vous allez me rendre dingue

\- Tu n'as pas idée mon mignon.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Captain cold.

\- Quoi, je te rends ton service.

\- En quoi

\- Pour m'avoir mis un nom qui est en passant très classe, mais cette fois, j'aimerais que tu m'appelle Léonard pour cette nuit.

\- Comme si j'avais le choix.

\- Bonne réponse, dit Ronnie en s'asseyant aussi, ils étaient tous assis en fait même Barry était parti pour s'asseoir. Les chaises étaient postées tout autour de moi. Deux de chaque côté pour mieux me voir et il y avait une chaise en face de moi qui restais vide.

Je me sentais tout d'un coup bizarre, mon corps était brûlant. Je sentais quelque chose traversait mon corps, c'était doux, léger, onctueux, soyeux. Elle partait de ma tête jusqu'à mes pieds. Mes joues étaient en flamme, mon corps rentrait en combustion tellement que je n'avais plus le contrôle sur moi-même. Et eux, ils me regardaient mon état, mon évolution. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent pour laisser des gémissements passer, mes mamelons me démangeaient, mon sexe devenait dur. C'était tellement puissant, elle augmentait encore et encore. Mon corps était devenu sensible près à être asservi par quelqu'un.

\- Il est près, dit docteur Wells, j'avais dû mal à rester concentrer

\- L'expérience peut commencer, dit Ronnie et Léonard en même temps.

\- mmm, dis-je en touchant mon torse, je voulais plus mais comment. Je ne les entendais pas, ils disaient des phrases et je les entendais par bride.

-Moi, j'y vais en premier,

\- Pas de problème

\- Moi la maintenant, j'ai envie juste c'est de regarder.

\- Pour moi aussi

Il se leva de la chaise et s'approcha de toi

\- Cisco

J'ouvris les yeux, mes yeux étaient embrumés de plaisir.

\- Docteur Wells

\- Oui, c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis ici pour te faire oublier un peu la douleur.

J'ai tout simplement hoché la tête. Il regarda avant de m'embrasser, il me prit dans ses bras, j'étais assis sur ses cuisses. Je tournais le dos aux autres puisqu'ils s'étaient regroupés devant le lit, va savoir pourquoi. Sa langue était toute chaude presque brûlante, je le sentais tellement puissant tellement douce. Il vibrait un peu sa langue pour me voir gémir encore plus. Il y avait aussi des avantages de pouvoir vibrer son corps. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre endroit qu'ici, sa langue commença à descendre vers mon cou, sa salive était tellement chaude. Il mouillait mon cou en laissant des petits suçons. Ma bouche était entre ouverte par ses petits plaisirs qu'il me procurait. Il vint encore vers moi et m'embrassa et murmura à mon oreille :

\- J'espère que tu pourras tous nous recevoir, avant de me laisser. Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de passer.

\- Et ça donne chaud tout ça, dit Barry, - j'ai envie de continuer

\- Moi aussi, dit Ronnie

\- Tu es d'accord, Barry regarda Léonard qui hocha la tête. Il avait déjà profité un peu de Cisco, pensa-t-il.

Ils s'avancèrent vers moi, je les voyais venir se poser chacun à côté de moi. C'était trop.

\- Mais quel vu on a là, dit Ronnie

\- Un vrai appelle, tes joues rouges, tes lèvres gonflées, tes suçons, Barry regarda quelques instants Docteur Wells avant de continuer, - Il a fait du bon travail, tu ne trouves pas Ronnie

\- Oui, il disait ça alors que sa tête était posée sur mon torse, - et son cœur qui bat très vite. Une vraie mélodie.

\- Près pour un deuxième ronde Cisco, Dit Barry en montant sur le lit. Ronnie enleva mes chaussettes, puis commença à enlever mon tee-shirt que Barry finit par m'enlever. Ronnie enleva mon boxeur, mon sexe était à l'air qui me fit frissonner. J'étais totalement nu devant eux. Barry m'embrassa alors que Ronnie replié mes jambes sur moi. Il laissa le champ libre aux deux autres qui me regardait. Ils avaient une belle vue de mon postérieur. J'essayais de fermer mes jambes, mais il m'empêchait. Barry continua sa course en suçant mes mamelons. Il était tellement doux que j'avais dû mal à garder mes gémissements. Il torturait, mordillait, il faisait des petites pressions qui me laissaient pousser des cris de douleur même si parfois, c'était minime. Ils me prenaient pour un garde à manger ou quoi. Barry aspirait, suçotait mon mamelon droit alors que sa main gauche faisait de même avec l'autre en le pinçant en faisant des cercles, en l'étirant. Mon corps ne faisait que subir alors que Ronnie lui léchait tranquillement mes cuisses sans jamais toucher mon sexe. Il soufflait sur mon entrée qui faisait que je me contractais. Il laissa tomber mes jambes sur le lit pour consacrer à mon sexe. Il prit doucement dans sa main avant de faire des vas et viens. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, sa langue vint jouer avec le bout de mon sexe en le léchant, en faisant des cercles plusieurs fois avant de l'englober tout en entier. J'ai sursauté lorsqu'il avait fait ça.

\- Calme-toi, dit Barry en m'embrassant, il voulait vraiment inspirer mon souffle celui-là. Je ne voyais que la tête de Ronnie descendre et monter, ça me donnait chaud terriblement chaud.

\- Tu crois qu'il va tenir

\- Non, le pauvre regarde le

Je les entendais parler, mais pas trop fort. Ils ne pouvaient pas regarder ailleurs ces deux-là. Je sentais que j'allais venir, je ne pouvais plus, je n'avais pas eu le temps de prévenir Ronnie que je venais, car Barry accaparait mes lèvres. J'avais l'impression de flotter lorsque je suis venu. Il lâche mes lèvres qui pour le coup avait encore gonfler, de la salive coulaient sur le coin de ma bouche.

\- Je te demande pardon, je n'ai pas eu le temps, dis-je en essayant de respirer. C'était vraiment bizarre d'être avec deux personnes. Ma tête était posée sur les cuisses repliées de Barry.

\- Ce n'est rien, regarde

Il ouvrit la bouche, le sperme sortait de sa bouche pour venir couler son mon entrer. Je trouvais carrément ce qu'il faisait indécent et écœurant, mais mine de rien ça m'exciter. Pour penser ça, ils m'avaient bien eu. Mon sperme coulait entre mes fesses, c'était bizarre, dérangeant. Il me demanda de me retourner depuis quand Barry était nu. Ronnie laissa la place à Léonard.

\- On va bien s'amuser

Mon corps trembla lorsque j'ai senti un doigt entrer en moi alors qu'il s'amusait avec mon sexe, en faisant de vas et viens.

\- Peux-tu t'occuper de moi, je sais qu'il te donne beaucoup de plaisir mais j'en ai envie sinon je serrais triste, dit Barry, j'ai mordillé ma lèvre. Il s'allongea en dessous de moi, son sexe était à porter de main. J'ai mis son sexe dans ma bouche, je faisais des mouvements de tête, à chaque fois je descendais, je sentais un autre doigt entrer en moi. J'avais dû mal à rester comme ça, mais je continuais. Barry prit une poignée de mes cheveux dans ses mains, il commença à bouger dans ma bouche, je le sentais plus profondément en moi. J'avais envie de vomir, c'était trop, je ne pouvais pas respirer. Il serra plus fort mes cheveux, ça faisait mal. Un troisième doigt entra en moi, je sentais mes muscles qui laissait le passage. Je ne pouvais que gémir, être pris de toute part n'aidait pas. Et sa main qui parcourait ma longueur me laisser sans voix, sans souffle. Barry se crispa et était venu et je venais pour la deuxième fois. Lorsque son sexe sorti de ma bouge, j'essayais de ne pas m'étouffer. Je ne savais pas si je devais le boire ou le cracher, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps qu'il m'embrassa. Sérieux Barry, je ne savais que tu étais comme ça, il embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à que je puisse le boire alors que Léonard était en train de mettre la langue sur mon entrer.

Je tenais à peine sur mes deux bras, Barry était sorti du lit alors que Léonard finissait de me préparer. Lorsqu'il avait fini, j'étais tombé sur lit, je n'avais plus de force. Ma respiration était laborieuse, mon cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et que j'avais dû à rester lucide. Quelqu'un me tourna sur le dos, c'était Eobard. J'ai posé ma main droite sur mon front, la lumière était trop forte. J'ai regardé autour de moi, ils étaient tous nus et prêts pour un autre ronde et moi dans tout ça, je n'avais même plus de force. Je voulais retourner chez moi ou tout simplement m'endormir, mais avec leur regard, c'était impossible. Il m'injecta encore le produit dans mon bras, cette petite piqûre faisait mal, elle réveillait mon corps en entier et cette chaleur qui revenait.

\- Comment on va faire, dit Léonard

\- On va le laisser décider, dit Docteur Wells

\- De quoi, demanda Ronnie

\- Qui sera sa première fois, répondit Barry en caressant mon visage, - on sait tous qu'il est vierge au moins il doit choisir un parmi nous.

J'étais fatigué, j'étais énervé contre moi-même d'avoir apprécié çà et là, ils me demandaient de choisir, trop, c'est trop. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains.

\- Je ne veux pas, dis-je alors que mes mains étouffées ma voix.

\- Et pourtant, il faut que tu le fasses. Dit docteur Wells

Je restais sans rien dire, le silence était revenu. La salle, on aurait presque juré qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Cisco, ne te comporte pas comme un enfant, dit Barry en levant mes mains de mon visage

Je les regardais chacun leur tour pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi.

\- Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais avec vous et surtout vous prenez mon corps, mais vous me demander de choisir qui sera ma première fois.

\- C'est exact, on ne pourra pas choisir pour toi, dit Ronnie

La toute de suite, j'avais envie de lui donner une gifle. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer de moi. Je voulais juste disparaître. Mes neurones n'arrivaient pas se connecter, il y avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Mais, j'avais pris ma décision et j'espère qu'il serra doux avec moi. Je leur ai dit, il me souriait. Il demanda aux autres de l'aidait. Un posa un oreiller en dessous de mon dos, un autre posa ma tête sur ses cuisses. L'autre prit mes jambes repliées pour laisser le passage. Il se posta devant moi. Son sexe était rentré tout doucement en moi, c'était douloureux, brûlant, cuisant, endolori même s'il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas me faire du mal. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer cette sensation étrangère en moi, c'était troublant, étonnant, déroutant, déconcertant. Je sentais sa queue élargir à l'intérieur de moi. Mes muscles se contractaient et se relâchaient en serrant sa queue. C'était tellement puissant tellement succulent, il n'avait pas encore bougé. Il entendait que je m'habitue. J'ai donné un coup de reins pour lui dire que j'étais près. Il commença à bouger tout doucement, en s'arrêtant quelques fois pour voir si je supportais ça. Il allait et venait en moi, il glissait son sexe en moi avec une force ardente. J'étais en train de perdre la tête. Les deux autres qui étaient restés à chaque côté de mon corps commencèrent à lécher mes mamelons, en les pinçant en me faisant sursauter. Ma voix était roque, j'entendais leur gémissement à chaque fois qu 'il rentrait en moi en s'imaginant que c'était eux qui me faisaient ça.

Ma tête posée sur ses cuisses, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres, il me mordillais, dorlotait mes lèvres. Nos langues ne faisaient qu'un, nos salives se mélangeaient, je ne savais pas où donnait de la tête. Leur langue, leur main, son sexe ne faisaient qu'un. J'étais perdu dans la brume du plaisir, j'arrivais à mes limites. Mon corps balançait à chaque fois qu'il venait et sortait de moi. Il laissait une brûlure à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais à bout de souffle, il continuait à m'embrasser alors que deux autres se préoccupaient de mes mamelons et mon sexe. J'étais près, je ne pouvais plus. J'étais venu en premier en serrant sa queue, il me donna quelques coups avant de venir à l'intérieur de moi. Je tremblais tellement fort par cet orgasme que je venais d'avoir. C'était puissant, profond, j'étais dans un petit nuage. Quelqu'un me souleva, je n'arrivais pas bien à me concentrer. Je m'empalai sur lui, c'était déroutant, ils ne me laissaient pas me reposer. Il commença allait et venir en moi, les trois autres regardaient, mais il y avait un qui était déjà satisfait. Ses coups étaient puissants, forts, infatigables. C'était tellement précis, tellement robuste qu'il me possédait de la tête au pied. Il allait et venait à une vitesse que j'avais due mal à rester intacte. J'entendais juste ses coups, ses bruits que faisait son sexe à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémissais non, je criais pour avoir plus toujours plus jusqu'à qu'il vienne en moi. S'il n'était pas là pour me retenir, je tomberais sur le lit. Il sortit de moi en me posant sur le lit, il embrassa mon front avant que quelqu'un d'autre vint prendre sa place. Il me souriait alors qu'il rentrait en moi, mes mains serrent sur la couverture.

\- Tu es tout chaud et glissant dis donc, dit-il avant de commencer à bouger. Il allait doucement en moi pour me torturer ce connard. Je tortillais alors qu'il ondulait en moi en faisant que chaque coup frappe mon point qui me faisait crier de bonheur. Il continua, il s'allongea sur moi pour mieux rentrer à l'intérieur, il embrassa tout en remuant en moi. C'était trop, mon corps le suivait, je posais une main sur son torse pour essayer d'avoir un appui sur cette terre. Il venait en moi de plus en plus fort, ses coups étaient mi-doux, mi-sauvages. J'ai entouré mes jambes sur sa taille, je voulais plus.. Dans cet angle, il frappait encore plus fort plus sauvage. On ne pouvait plus, sa respiration sur mon cou me donnait des frissons, j'étais venu en premier, il donna quelque coup avant de venir en moi. Je serrais sa queue, c'était tellement bon, tellement divin. Mon esprit était en train de s'envoler alors que son visage caressé mon cou. Mon corps était devenu plus chaud plus baisable, je voulais plus. Il sortit de moi, mes jambes tombèrent sur le lit alors que je haletais. Ils allaient me tuer.

\- Près pour un autre ronde, dit le dernier.

Je n'avais même plus de voix, je sentais même plus mon corps, mais j'en avais besoin terriblement de sentir encore un autre sexe à l'intérieur de moi. C'était comme si j'étais devenu accroc à ça. Il monta sur le lit, il me regarda quelques instants avec lui, je savais que ça serait plus doux. Il me connaissait depuis longtemps. Il caressa mes cuisses avant de me demander de me tourner, c'était ce que j'ai fait. J'étais en chaleur pour faire vite ça demande. J'étais à la hauteur de son sexe, avant d'entrer en moi. Il glissait son sexe de haut en bas en faisant pression à mon entrée. J'ai baissé la tête en cherchant sa queue, je remuais des fesses, je voulais qu'il rentre, j'en avais besoin. Sans effort, il rentra en moi ou glissa en moi comme du beurre. Le sentir en moi me faisait du bien, je me sentais remplit. Son sexe était tellement épais, tellement brûlant lorsqu'il venait en moi. Je gémissais, les seuls témoins de ma déchéance, ma décadence, c'était eux. Je me sentais ouvert et fébrile, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter lorsqu'il entrait et sortait de moi. Je n'avais plus de voix, ma gorge était brûlante tant d'avoir crié et gémir. Mes mains serraient forts la couverture, elles étaient devenues blanches tant que serrait la couverture. Mon corps se balançait pour aller trouver son sexe, c'était limite si ce n'était pas moi qui faisais tous les mouvements. Ses coups me faisaient un peu mal, mes muscles ne pouvaient plus. J'ai posé ma tête sur le lit, j'ai mordu la couverture. C'était douloureux, je ne pouvais plus tolérer. Il continua encore et encore mes larmes coulées sur le lit, je ne voulais pas qu'il le remarque parce que ce n'était pas de sa faute. C'était moi et moi seul, mon corps me faisait mal. Mais ses coups même douloureux étaient doux, en quelque sorte apaisant. J'étais sur le bord de venir lorsqu'il mordit mon épaule droite. J'ai crié à perdre l'âme ça faisait mal, j'étais venu à cet instant-là. Mon corps trouvait enfin la délivrance lorsqu'il était venu en moi, c'était chaud, léger.

Ça m'apaisait en quelque sorte, ça apaisait la chaleur que j'avais à l'intérieur. Il me dit quelque chose que je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai. Il voulait que je garde toute leur semence en moi pendant deux heures d'affiler.

\- Je n'peux pas, s'il te plaît..., je disais ça alors qu'il sortait de moi.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, c'est pour ton bien.

J'essayais de garder tout ça a l'intérieur de moi. J'étais épuisé, je voulais maintenant qu'ils me laissent tranquille, mais c'était peine perdu.

\- Cisco, m'appela Barry qui me prenait dans ses bras, je tremblais.

\- Quoi ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je veux juste dormir ou je ne peux pas aussi...

J'étais vraiment fatigué, ils m'énervaient avec leur regard. J'avais envie de meurtre tout d'un coup.

\- Il faut que tu boives un peu, dit Barry en tenant un verre d'eau

Il était drôle celui-là, me faire boire de l'eau alors que je voulais juste dormir, est-ce que c'était possible.

\- Cisco écoute le, c'est très important, ajouta Docteur Wells en asseyant à côté de nous deux, il prit un de mes mains, - Fais-le sinon tu souffriras encore plus.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- C'est en parti de notre faute si tu es comme ça, continua-t-il tout en caressant ma main, - on a inhalé un produit qui est très toxique qui aurait dû nous tuer, mais avec notre organisme, le produit s'était transformé en quelque chose d'autre. On va dire que tu étais la première personne qu'on a vue en premier.

\- Comment ? J'ai demandé en posant ma tête sur le torse de Barry, j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu.

\- On ne s'est pas comment, mais dans notre esprit, on ne voyait que toi, répondit Ronnie.

\- C'est l'excuse que vous avez trouvée ?

\- Non mon mignon, dit Léonard, - on va dire que quelqu'un nous contrôlait, on a essayé de lutter pendant toute la journée, mais la nuit était tombé et c'était de plus en plus fort alors, on a demandé à Barry d'aller te chercher parce que ça faisait mal de ne pas assouvir notre désir.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, je veux dire Ronnie, tu as déjà quelqu'un, toi Barry, je ne parle même pas d'Iris alors, que vous deux, j'ai regardé Eobard et Léonard mais je me suis tue.

\- Et nous Cisco, dit Eobard

\- Rien...rien du tout, dis-je en soupirant, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer. J'ai attrapé le verre et j'ai bu. Ça faisait du bien, mais elle avait un goût bizarre. Je me sentais m'en aller, ils avaient osé ses connards. Je sentais ma tête être posée sur l'oreiller, une couverture qui glissait sur ma peau et un baiser d'adieu. Je me sentais dans les nuages.

Pov Extérieur

On doit vraiment trouver ce salaud qui nous a obligés de faire ça, dit Barry en ramassant les débris causé par sa colère.  
\- Comment le trouver, ça s'est la question, dit Ronnie qui l'aidait

\- Je crois avoir une petite idée qui ça pourrait être après que tu as déposé Cisco, dit docteur Wells

\- Qui ?

\- C'est….

Il n'a pas eu le temps de dire le nom qu'un long vent passa sur eux et ils tombèrent au sol.

La nuit continua son cours. La personne effaça chacun ce qu'ils avaient fait avec son petit jouer. C'était tellement drôle ce jeu, il aurait dû inventer ça depuis longtemps.

XOXOXOXOX

Le matin arriva dans l'appartement de Cisco, la lumière effleura son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux tout doucement en se retournant. Il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux hier. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre hier soir. Il était avec Barry, Ronnie, Docteur Wells, et même captain cold alias Léonard. Sérieux, mais c'était quoi ses rêves qu'il faisait. Et en plus, il avait imaginé quelqu'un qui effaçait leur souvenir même à lui. C'était pour dire que c'était assez bizarre. Sa première fois c'était avec lui qu'importent le temps et l'endroit, il devrait le sauver coût que coût même si ses amis ne serraient pas d'accord. Il devrait vraiment aller voir un psychologue un de ses jours.

Fin

* * *

NB4 : C'était un drôle de rêve que j'avais fait …

J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour corriger tout.


End file.
